


The First Time

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wanks for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #5. This one is also for fireseraph, who likes het on occasion. This is just as much to show I can do this as it is a present for her. Trio!smut.

The first time she wanked for them was quid pro quo. They had never seen a bird wank and she never a bloke (let alone two).

The second time she wanked for them, Harry asked her to use a vibrator. Ron stared, but eagerly agreed.

The third time she wanked for them, the boys wanked too. The circle jerk brought their orgasms faster.

The fourth time she wanked for them, Ron asked Harry to suck his cock. And Harry did.

The fifth time she wanked for them, Harry was buried to the hilt inside her while Ron fucked her mouth.


End file.
